Drabbles and OneShots Galore !
by hbcxgbdzx
Summary: Chapter 4: He only wanted to show Johnny how much he cared . . . Johnny/Peanut
1. Sketches

_He couldn't help himself, sometimes, when he brought pen to paper, inappropriate thoughts came out._

--

**Sketches**

The room smelled of baking clay and paint thinner. Gary sighed and closed his sketchbook, he couldn't concentrate with these imbeciles ogling poor Ms. Philips who was bent over her desk looking frantically for something; probably a note she had written to herself as a reminder.

Gary personally never understood the male student body's infatuation with her anyways. He wasn't denying she was cute, just not **that** cute. Besides, there were far, far more attractive people to be found on campus.

Gary gave another heavy sigh and returned to the task at hand, opening his sketchbook once again.

_The lines of the face should be softer._

He picked up his eraser and began lightly smudging, placing his eraser to the side, he went over the lines with his thumb and gave a small smile.

Ms. Phillips jumped suddenly and rather excitedly, waving her hand around with a small slip of paper.

"The principal has informed me," she read, "of some drawing in the boys' washroom."

She looked up pointedly at the class.

"Apparently, the sense of _ahem_ detail, shows real promise."

Gary smiled inwardly, if they thought that was inappropriate, they should see what he was working on now. He closed his sketchbook, and propped his legs up onto his desk.

"Ahh, Femme Boy."


	2. To Love Someone

_It was only Bif's hands that were able to bring Derby to life._

--

**To Love Someone**

"Uncle Bif! Uncle Bif!"

He heard two small feet stomping their way down the hallway, and his face broke out into a huge grin. He felt small hands clutching at his calf and looked down at the small blond head.

"Hey sweetheart, what have you been up to?"

He ignored his question and looked up with his large grey eyes. "Uncle Bif, do I get to go to the boxing ring with you today?"

Bif gave a low chuckle, "Not today, Junior, you're still too young. Besides, I've come to see Daddy."

The small boy gave a frown, and tugged at his leg, holding his arms out. Bif smiled, and picked the boy up, perching him on his shoulder. He pulled at his red hair, obviously disappointed.

"Daddy doesn't seem to think so. He says that you're c-coddling me."

Bif frowned. _Leave it to Derby._

"What does coddling mean, Uncle Bif?"

Bif looked up at the boy. "It means I love you very much."

The boy leaned down slowly, careful not to lose his balance, and gave Bif a small kiss on his cheek. "That's good Uncle Bif, 'cause I love you lots too." He grinned widely.

_Jesus, I love this kid._

"Sooo," heard a small voice say coyly, "can I have one of your championship belts? Y'know, it could be a birthday present...since you love me sooo much."

_And he's just like his father._

He picked the boy up and put him on the ground. "How about, you wrestle me for it?"

The boy smirked, "Oooh, sounds good! 'Cause I know your secret weakness Uncle Bif!"

"And what would that be?"

"You're ticklish, silly!"

He quickly tackled Bif to the ground, tickling him all the while, until Bif was in tears.

"Okay, okay! I concede! You win; you can have one of the belts." Bif wheezed, holding his sides.

The little blond jumped to his feet, tiny fist raised high, and eyes closed, imagining the crowd. He bowed several times before he turned back to Bif. "Y'know, I'll beat you in boxing soon too."

Bif looked at him, "Don't get too ahead of yourself buddy, they don't call me the champion for nothing."

The boy laughed and disentangled himself from the pile they had created on the floor. "I will, I swear I will!"

"Hmm," mused Bif, "why don't you go over to Uncle Gord's house and play with Aston? I need to speak with Daddy."

The little boy scowled. "Hmph, I don't wanna! I don't like Aston. Besides, I wanna spend time with you!"

Bif was very aware that the two were the best of friends. The kid was good.

Bif crouched down to eye level, "If you go, I'll take you to Aquaberry on Saturday."

"Deal!"

Bif leant against the wall deep in thought as the little boy ran outside. In truth, he was quite aware he spoiled the boy to no end. He couldn't help himself. The spitting image of his father, the moment the boy was born, Bif was smitten. He was nearly ecstatic when he was asked if he would be the godfather, he had spent those nine months in anticipation, almost as though it was his own son being born.

That wasn't the only reason though. He knew why the boy always raced to the door whenever he came over. Pinky, as flirtatious as always, was too concerned with the latest fashions and boyfriends to be bothered by her own child, and Derby, though well intentioned, only knew how to raise children from his own experience, so he was always cold, and sometimes cruel. Bif had known that as soon as he was born, he was going to be cursed as a Harrington. Out of the womb he was going to have the book thrown at him quite literally, filled with things that ought not to be done by a Harrington. So he did his best and tried to compensate for what was lacking in the poor thing's life. And he was doing a good job, judging by the boy's smile.

Bif wondered if Derby had ever smiled like his son, so happy and carefree. Lately, Derby had been nothing but cold and stoic whenever he had seen him in public, almost like a statue. Bif, however, secretly revelled at the fact that he was the only one able to make Derby come alive, privately of course. It was one of the few times he would see him smile lately.

Bif got up slowly and stretched his long legs out awkwardly, and headed over to the study. He opened the door carefully, and walked in, smelling leather bindings and old newspapers.

"So, I heard that you think I coddle Junior."

Derby turned to face him, looking rather tired. "Bif."

"Well, he's my godson, and I'd like to think that gives me the licence to spoil him!"

"Well, I happen to think you're going a little overboard!" Derby said, rather indignantly. "You'll make him soft, he is a ..."

"Let me guess," Bif said quietly, "'He is a Harrington.'" Bif shook his head, "When are you gonna toss that stupid rule book of yours out of your head?"

Bif moved so that he stood behind Derby. "Derby, when was the last time you told Junior you loved him?"

Derby opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"Because, I can tell you. The last time was ten minutes ago. And the time before that was two days ago." Bif said softly, "I tell him every time I see him."

"You worry too much."

"Just, next time you see him," Bif pleaded, "tell him."

Derby gave a small smile, "Fine."

"He's just a little kid, you know? So unless you tell him, he won't know it." Bif said as he placed a small kiss against Derby's neck. "You know, he's not the only one."

Derby pushed Bif away, then leaned in, and gently kissed him on the lips. "I do love you Bif."

"I was just talking about the dog." Bif said jokingly, although he was secretly relieved. It had been so long since Derby had said that to him. The aching feeling in his chest was gone, and suddenly, he wanted to forget their situations, their obligations, it would just be the two of them in this moment.

"You know, you could stand to smile a little more too."

Derby gave a low chuckle, "You already know how to do that."

So once again, in this private moment, Bif was once again able to revel at the fact that it was only his hands that were able to bring Derby to life.


	3. Despicable Behaviour

_They needed a way to relive their stress . . ._

--

**Despicable Behaviour**

Johnny was on the outs with Lola (when _wasn't_ he), and issues with the clique were driving him nuts. Normally, in this type of situation, he would turn to Peanut for advice, but lately, his best buddy had been unusually quiet and distant, so Johnny opted to leave him alone. He gave a frustrated groan, and kicked at a crumpled up beer can. It was useless, he was still angry. He started to fumble around in his pockets, until he came up with a pack of Marlboro's (Lite's, Peanut had been bugging him lately.) He stuck the cigarette between his lips, and reached into his jacket for his lighter, but came up empty.

"Fuck!"

He needed to get rid of all of this stress, and there was only one way to do that.

Beat the shit outta someone.

--

Derby sighed tiredly, unsure where to turn. Bif was his usual, but since they weren't on speaking terms, asking for advice would be rather complicated. Derby stood up and picked up a bottle of wine and poured himself another glass.

_Getting drunk is what caused this in the first place!_

That was right. Bif wasn't too pleased with his rather public display of affection with Pinky at last night's Harrington party.

_What did he say again?_ It was all pretty vague right now.

Oh, right, "I know you have to be with her and all, but you could have at least waited until I was **out** of the room."

How the hell was he supposed to know what he was doing? He was drunk after all. Derby sighed again.

"I suppose drinking isn't really going to help the situation, is it?"

Derby put his glass down and stood up. He knew **exactly** what he would do.

--

The P.A. system began to crackle, and came to life, and Ms. Danvers' irritatingly shrill voice came on.

"Johnny Vincent, your despicable behaviour towards Derby Harrington has been dually noted," she paused, "please report to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office immediatedly!"

Johnny gave Derby a lopsided grin, "Man oh man," Johnny chuckled, "if they think **that** is despicable . . ."

Derby rolled his eyes irritably, "Shut up Vincent," he growled, "and get back to what you were doing."

Johnny saluted him mockingly, "Yessir!"

The room was silent for a few moments, until Derby broke the calm with a groan.

"You know," Derby shuddered.

"Hmm?" Johnny mumbled against his skin.

_Jesus, that felt good._

"this, **Oh God**," at that, Johnny smiled, "is never, ever, happening again."

"Whatever."


	4. Quitting

_He only wanted to show Johnny how much he cared . . ._

--

**Quitting**

"Y'know Johnny," Peanut said, "you really should quit smoking."

After that stupid video in health class, Peanut had quit cold turkey, and was bugging everyone to do the same. And he bothered no one more so than Johnny. They were currently sitting on the roof of the auto shop with a six pack of beer, watching the sun sink into the horizon (neither was willing to admit how unbelievably cheesy it actually was.)

Peanut wasn't too pleased with Johnny's general indifference, so with he figured, with his endless supply of energy, he would be able to wear Johnny down, and convince him to give a damn.

"Geez, Larry," Johnny sighed, "I've already gone with the Lites. What else do ya want from me?"

"Quit?"

Johnny laughed loudly, "Nope, ain't gonna happen buddy," he sighed, "I'm way too stressed."

Life had definitely not **been **good to Johnny lately. Sure, he had gotten out of Happy Volts (a definite plus), but he was walking on eggshells just to stay on campus. On top of that, Lola had ended it with him, it seemed, permanently; talking about how Pinky Gauthier was the love of her life or something.

"So ya see Larry," Johnny said, "I can't quit, 'cause I'll freak out if I do. And I can't get into fights if I wanna stay outta that **place**. It's the only stress relief I got now that Lola's gone."

"Yeah, I guess I get it," Peanut said, "it's just that I don't wanna be chasin' you around with an oxygen mask when we're sixty."

"You really think we're gonna be friends that long?"

"We're gonna be friends forever, Johnny." Peanut said, rather matter-of-factly.

"So there's nothin' I can do to get you to stop?"

Johnny looked at Peanut thoughtfully for a moment. "Well . . ." He reached for his cigarette, and put it out against the rooftop. He leaned in closely, backing Peanut up against the wall. "There is one thing."

"Wha-"

Johnny captured Peanut's lips in a slow kiss, pressing himself up against the smaller boy. Peanut gasped when Johnny bit down lightly on his lower lip, and gave a sigh of disappointment when he pulled away.

Johnny ran his hand through his perfect hair, "Larry, I think its real sweet you're so worried about me." He gave Peanut a small smile, "And I think I can quit now."

With shaking hands Peanut reached across Johnny's lap, for the half used cigarette and fished his lighter out of his pockets. He jammed the butt between his lips and lit it unsteadily, and gave a shaky exhale.

"I thought you quit?" Johnny asked, a little more than amused.

"Shut up."


End file.
